Robert Reynolds (Earth-616)
| Abilities ='Genius Level Intellect:' Robert is very intelligent. He is capable of using his powers to detect all substances in a single object and thence determine how much of what substances make up an object. He is adept with mechanics, architecture, machinery, tracing energy sources, cybernetics, robotics and computer science. He used his great intelligence to construct his Watchtower as well as everything inside of it. Since he has never been very wealthy, it is likely he recovered all of the substances required for his Watchtower's construction from many different areas of the Earth or (perhaps) other planets as well. Once he collected the right amounts of the different substances he needed, he would then forge them into the materials and technology he needed. His other inventions include CLOC and the Watchwagon. However it is unknown if he was so intelligent before drinking the formula, or if he gained his intelligence along with his other powers. Skilled Combatant: Robert is an above average unarmed combatant | Strength = Class 100+; the Sentry possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift 100 tons easily. With Marvel dubbing The Sentry as the world's most powerful superhero at that point in time, and with the serum causing a photosynthetic reaction to his body, completely altering his state of consciousness, it is nonetheless conceivable that Sentry's powers are practically limitless, and may even rival those of Thor's, Silver Surfer's and Phoenix's. He has very similar powers to Gladiator and Hyperion, as they too were based on Superman. | Weaknesses = Psychic Assault: The Sentry has a fragile psyche and is readily susceptible to mental manipulation. The Negative Zone: The Sentry is at his weakest in the Negative Zone. His powers and health gradually deteriorate the longer he is inside the zone itself and even worse, his counterpart/nemesis The Void, rules over the zone. Mental Illness: The Sentry's mental instability has led to his immobility on several occasions. In laymen terms, he's crazy. | Equipment = CLOC, an artificial intelligence designed to monitor the world for emergencies and inform Sentry of the most important ones. | OtherMedia = Action figures *Toy Biz has released a Marvel Legends Sentry action figure, exclusive to Wal-Mart. *Sentry is also featured in the 12th wave of Marvel Minimates. *Hasbro released a Sentry action figure in 1/18th scale in a Marvel Universe Greatest Battles comic 2-pack with Spider-Man and a reprint of New Avengers #8. | Notes = * Originally, it was claimed that the character was created in the early 1960's, preceding the Fantastic Four into print in Startling Stories #17. As excerpted from Broken Frontier: :Wizard ... magazine reported that following (Artie) Rosen’s death, his widow discovered a box labeled “Marvel Comics” containing comics, papers and files. She returned the box to Marvel, where it was promptly lost until writer Paul Jenkins accidentally picked it up. Jenkins discovered an old comic in the box, ''Startling Stories #1, featuring the debut of a Superman-like hero called The Sentry. Moderately intrigued by the forgotten hero, Jenkins dug deeper in the box, discovering old sketches and character outlines. Dated 1961, the developmental sketches were signed by Stan Lee and Artie Rosen.'' It was later revealed to be a simple, albeit, elaborate hoax developed as a marketing ploy for the new character. * The Sentry's origin has been altered numerous times. Originally, the vague origin portrayed "Robby" Reynolds as the teen lab assistant of "The Professor", who has consumed the formula simply in order to get its powers to fight the school bully. In the character's second mini-series, the origin was once more altered, claiming that Robert Reynolds was a teenage junkie who had stolen the formula in order to get high. At this time, the formula and the nameless Professor were tied into both the Weapon X program and Project: Rebirth. Finally, in The Age of The Sentry miniseries, the origin was once more altered, painting young Robert Reynolds as a delivery boy who subsequently became an ally of Professor Cornelius who, considering the formula's ties to Weapon X, may or may not be the same Professor Cornelius responsible for numerous Weapon X creations. *He was created by Paul Jenkins and Jae Lee for the Marvel Comics Marvel Knights line. | Trivia = | Links = *An explanation of the hoax and spoilers for the first miniseries *column.asp?DAID=977 Paul Jenkins Interview *(Sentry%27s) Sentry's Watchtower }} Category:Avengers members Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Photokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Telepaths Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Insanity Category:Dark Avengers members Category:Killed by Thor Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Optic Blasts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Morgan le Fay Category:Phobias